With the development of electronic technology and the increasingly improved configuration of a smart terminal, a variety of applications can be installed in the terminal to display pages of various applications for a user. However, with application functions gradually improved, the storage space occupied by applications is gradually increasing, and it is likely to adversely affect a normal operation of an operating system operated on the terminal.